Tinker, Tailor, Soldier… Sherlock!
by susanivanova12
Summary: Шерлока хотят все – от девочек до мальчиков, от политиков до медиков, хотя самому Шерлоку чихать на все. На чем же тогда успокоится сердце гения дедукции и кто сможет ему составить достойную нескучную компанию?


Автор: Susan Ivanova

Рейтинг: PG-13

Пейринг: Шерлок, Джон и все, кому не лень

Жанр: Detective, Romance, Humor

Дисклаймер: отказ

Саммари: Шерлока хотят все – от девочек до мальчиков, от политиков до медиков, хотя самому Шерлоку чихать на все. На чем же тогда успокоится сердце гения дедукции и кто сможет ему составить достойную нескучную компанию?

Статус: закончен

**Tinker, Tailor, Soldier… Sherlock!**

(переделанная детская считалочка)

-Но, мальчики, вы же па…

Джон зарычал от досады. Даже миссис Хадсон принялась за то, за что теперь принялись все репортеры, все полисмены, все журналисты, все дельцы и даже бездомные старого города.

-Миссис Хадсон!- леди открыла рот на такое: у милейшего доктора получилось прорычать, казалось бы, невыполнимое – в обращении не было ни единой английской буквы, которую можно было бы рычать, но почтенный джентльмен, доведенный до белого каления, смог бы и не такое, продолжи она увещевать надеть вон ту красивую синюю рубашку, так замечательно шедшую к цвету его глаз.

-Шерлок бы оценил, как красиво Вы бы выглядели вместе, Джон,- с этой фразы доброго доктора перекашивало в сторону бравого солдата с плохим настроением.

-Мы не пара!- процедил доктор, стараясь контролировать тик нижнего века.- Мы не пара, Вы меня поняли?

-Конечно-конечно, дорогой, - всплеснула руками женщина.- Мы с моим бывшим тоже бывало так ссорились, но потом…

-МЫ НЕ ПАРА!- заорал красный от нервного перенапряжения Уотсон, вскочив с кресла.

Леди предпочла благоразумно удалиться, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля.

Джон мучительно застонал, свалившись обратно в кресло, и закрыл руками лицо.

Чертова фотография, которую сделал чертов проныра-фотограф тем чертовым утром, когда их застукали в чертовом ресторане у Роберто. И черт дернул Шерлока засесть там с его чертовым шпионажем – это же знаменитое место для влюбленных парочек! Для чертовых небесно-синих парочек!

Жизнь научила Джона, что геи – это обычное дело, у него сестра-гомо, так что это совершенно нормально, если бы не этот чертов случай.

-Не смотри туда,- одними губами прошептал сыщик и гений дедукции, низко наклонившись над столиком. Джона так и подмывало обернуться – мало ли, что там Шерлоку привиделось, а потом догоняй его, лови, отбирай пистолет, успокаивай домовладелицу и так далее по списку…

Джон чуть повернул голову, всего на дюйм, но Шерлок схватил его за руки и приложил ладонь к его щеке.

-Джон, не смотри,- повторил детектив.- Он на нас смотрит.

-И что прикажешь делать?- прошептал Джон, у которого душа, в общем-то, уже ушла в пятки – Шерлок и так не жаловал британское народонаселение теплотой отношений, задирался, нападал, язвил, грубил, а Джону как соседу и единственному более-менее близкому другу неугомонного Холмса-младшего приходилось разбираться с проблемами, которые Шерлок оставлял после себя как крошки после кормления уток.

-О, дорого-о-ой!- вдруг с придыханием воскликнул Шерлок и потянулся к Джону губами.

Доктор потрясенно замер, на всякий случай вцепившись в руки Шерлока, которыми тот обхватил его голову и даже потянул на себя, рискуя либо оторвать ее, либо действительно поцеловать. Да черт знает этих гениев!

Джону стало очень страшно и почему-то представилось полуравнодушное-полухолодное лицо Холмса-старшего, ОЧЕНЬ проникновенно смотревшего на доктора и, в видении Джона, наставительно грозившего указательным пальцем и почему-то зонтиком.

-Шерлок... Шерлок, ты что д… – Джон едва не подпрыгнул, когда молодой мужчина легонько чмокнул друга в вытянутые трубочкой губы.

-Помолчи и подыграй,- серьезно приказал Холмс в перерывах между неприлично-сочными, но быстрыми поцелуями.

Джона как ошпарило и обморозило. Не подыграть - значит, вечером Шерлок смертельно обидится на то, что Джон испортил ему все дело, снова будет валяться в позе переваренной креветки на диванчике, а к ночи начнет либо мучить скрипку, либо палить в стену, а если подыграть… но он же не гей!

-О-о-о,- вырвалось у него то единственное, что только мог выдать взбудораженный бесцеремонностью и наглостью мозг страдальца. Было ли это восклицание удовольствия, возмущения или чего-то прочего, Джону, равно как и Шерлоку было совершенно наплевать. Джон, измученный бесперспективными свиданиями, неудачными отношениями, которые, что первые, что вторые, удачно портил гений дедукции, устал сражаться с химерами, но Джону вдруг стало все равно и очень захотелось целоваться. С кем-нибудь, с кем угодно, хоть с мужчиной.

-Он передал документы, можно сообщить Лестрейду, - донесся до его разума спокойный голос Шерлока, отстранившегося и с непередаваемым выражением лица облизывавшего губы… пухлые губы… пухлые и зацелованные губы, которые Джон только что…

-Вот черт,- застонал Джон, от стыда и неловкости закрыв лицо ладонями.- Вот же черт!

-Что такое, Джон? Что случилось? – еще холоднее и сосредоточеннее поинтересовался виновник смущения доктора, что-то быстро набирая на телефоне.

-Ты с ума сошел? – не выдержали нервы Уотсона.- Нас же могли увидеть!

-Нас увидели,- пожал плечами Шерлок.- Тебя это беспокоит?

-То, что ты меня поцеловал? Не-е-ет, конечно,- протянул издевательски Джон.

-Это было необходимо,- детектив отослал смс и отложил телефон, сложив ладони лодочкой у пухлых зацелованных и влажных губ.- Кроме того, ты не сопротивлялся. И опять же, ты уверял меня, что гомосексуальность человека – это нормально.

Крыть было нечем. Говорил.

-Но ты же…- даже возразить не удалось. Шерлок чуть нахмурился и отвел глаза.

-Это было необходимо. И это отчасти был эксперимент.

Вот оно…

Джон люто ненавидел это слово, не предвещавшее ни ему лично, ни миру в целом ничего хорошего. Детективу было скучно, и он постоянно пробовал мир то на прочность, то на спокойствие.

-Но нас могли увидеть не только эти двое, но и кто-то еще, кому видеть это было совсем не обязательно,- рискнул он достучаться до гениальных, но каких-то неправильно-гениальных мозгов друга.

-Фоторепортеры?- серые глаза чуть расширились, язык облизнул совсем уж неприлично-влажные губы.- А они и видели. За нами как раз сидела одна корреспондентка. Сказать, как я вычислил, что она именно корреспондентка какой-то бульварной газетенки, а не туристка, или?..

-Все, хватит!- взорвался эмоциями Джон.- Так продолжаться больше не может!

-Прости?- не понял Шерлок. Окончательный вариант неприличности влажной нижней губы обиженно оттопырился, глаза невинно увлажнились, а ангельская непокорная кудряшка челки придала мировому асексуалу сходство с развратным Купидоном, решившим напакостить стрелой неразделенной любви особо упертой девственнице. И что-то подсказывало Джону, что в роли девственницы как раз посчитали его, прошедшего войну солдата, отличного доктора, просто нереально терпеливого человека, галантного кавалера, вот только неудачливого любовника, виной которому был этот ангельски-нахальный, мать его, Купидон под личиной сыщика. – Что тебя так расстроило, Джон?

Но Джон не посчитал нужным отвечать, вскочив и выбежав из ресторана.

Разумеется, утром все газеты пестрели горячей сенсацией на первой полосе: «бла-бла-бла, Шерлок Холмс, бла-бла-бла… Кто же этот таинственный возлюбленный?»

Доннован и Андерсон открыто ржали, стоило только Шерлоку явиться на очередное расследование в компании Джона, уже немного поостывшего, но взъярившегося вновь. Лестрейд, комментируя происшествие, краснел, бледнел, кусал губы и как мог пытался сдержать смешки и улыбочки, на улицах появились дебильные красные сердечки, в которых были только буквы Д и Ш, бездомная, которой Шерлок сунул купюру, подмигнула Джону, послав ему воздушный поцелуй, приехавший с помощницей Майкрофт полушутливо-полусерьезно погрозил Джону пальцем, загадочно взмахнув зонтом, Антея прятала глаза, улыбку и коммуникатор, на котором Джон успел заметить большое дебильно красное сердечко с буквами Д и Ш, Молли в Бартсе едва не плакала, глядя на Шерлока как побитый щенок, Сара густо краснела, сам Джон готов был провалиться сквозь землю, а Шерлоку было фиолетово на все, вся и всех, включая дорогого брата и мнение мамочки.

-Меня не интересует мнение каких-то пустоголовых зевак,- заявил Шерлок, глядя на брата. – Если пресса предпочитает раздувать сенсацию на пустом месте, это дело только идиотов, которые в это верят.

-Эксперимент или?..- догадался Майкрофт, с интересом изучая пунцового от стыда Джона.

-Или,- отрезал Шерлок.- И не приставай к моему доктору.

Джон закрыл лицо и покачал головой. Еще никогда ему не было так стыдно – гениальный балбес делал все то, что делать было нельзя, подогревая к себе интерес.

-Пошли вон,- наконец решился мужчина таким тоном, что Шерлок подпрыгнул в кресле, как будто его ужалила пчела или загарпунил охотник.- Оба, пошли вон.

Майкрофт элегантно поднялся, крайне загадочно качнув зонтиком, кончик которого почему-то указал на пах доктора, и с несвойственной тому теплотой проворковал:

-Ну, не буду вам мешать, джентльмены,- после чего одарил едва не трясущегося от злости Джона изучающим взглядом, чуть улыбнулся и ушел.

-Мальчики, вы не против, если я сдам одну вашу спальню?- миссис Хадсон как коварный демон-соблазнитель появилась в комнате.- Вы же теперь…

-Во-о-он!- взвыл доктор и женщина предпочла исчезнуть.

Шерлок же, все так же сидя в кресле у камина, изучая реакцию друга на внешний раздражитель, не шелохнулся.

-Тебя так взволновало это дурацкое фото? – поинтересовался он.- Мне вдруг стало интересно, понимаешь? – с невесть откуда взявшейся откровенностью поделился Шерлок.- Видишь ли, я провел расчеты, доказавшие, что влияние поцелуев у обычных людей…

-Шерлок,- с адским терпением произнес Джон.

-Да, Джон?- с готовностью откликнулся тот.

-Сделай мне большое одолжение.

-Конечно, что ты хочешь?

-ПОШЕЛ ВОН!- заорал несчастный Уотсон так, что молодого человека выбросило из кресла. О, этот чудесный дар командного голоса, храни господи армейское воспитание!

Шерлок в самом деле был гениален, если в тот миг он понял, что к другу лучше не соваться, если нет желания обзавестись парой переломов таких костей, на сращивание которых требуется максимально долгое время.

Два долгих дня Шерлок вел себя тише воды, ниже травы, погрузившись в чертоги разума и никотиновые пластыри, два дня пресса вопила о новом увлечении сыщика, два дня букмекеры страны делали ставки на продолжительность этих отношений и два дня, как Джон медленно доходил до стадии белого каления.

Терпение лопнуло именно в тот момент, когда Майкрофт прислал смс с недвусмысленным вопросом, серьезно у него с его младшим братом или нет, после чего Джон едва сдержался, чтобы не разбить ни в чем не повинный аппарат связи, плюнул на все и начал собирать чемодан.

Уехать! Уехать куда угодно, хоть к черту на рога, хоть в Канаду, хоть в Антарктиду. Уехать туда, где нет подозрительных экспериментов Шерлока, где нет старшего брата Шерлока, а главное, где нет самого Шерлока, черт бы все это побрал!

-Алло, Гвен? Привет, это Джон… Да, тот самый Джонни. Твое предложение еще в силе?.. Да, по Торчвуду… Отлично, как смотришь на то, чтобы я приехал?.. Когда? Сегодня же. Сейчас же выезжаю. Сию же минуту... Что? Квартира? Думаю, мой сосед найдет выход из положения и нового соседа. Видеть его больше не могу… Не сейчас, Гвен, приеду – все расскажу, если хочешь. Значит, выезжаю?.. Хорошо. До встречи.

Впервые после долгого нервного перенапряжения впереди брезжил свет надежды – его старая подруга как раз подыскивала доктора в какую-то то ли фирму, то ли компанию, где начальствовал молодой опытный военный – все же не чужой человек, если судить по его чину, где не надо было носиться за преступниками, терпеть неугомонного соседа по квартире и еженощно вздрагивать то от звуков стрельбы, то от визга замученной скрипки.

Если он понравится капитану Харкнессу, как его назвала Гвен, у Джона наконец-то будет приличная работа, приличная зарплата, а главное – приличный шеф, который уж точно не станет изводить его экспериментами.

Джона ждал Кардифф и новый руководитель, Джон собирался начать новую жизнь…

Шерлок, вошедший в опустевшую квартиру спустя пару часов с букетом роз и коробкой конфет, нашел только записку:

«Чувства – не игрушка, Шерлок. Научись быть человеком.

Не ищи меня.

Джон».

Кардифф встретил Джона проливным дождем, порывистым ветром, дующим с залива и веселой подругой, сиявшей лучше всякого солнца.

-Джонни! – Гвен бросилась на шею мужчины, едва ступившего на перрон.- Джонни, сукин сын, Уотсон!

-Гвен, осторожнее,- улыбнулся доктор, подумав, что хоть кто-то в этом мире действительно чертовски рад его видеть и вот так просто может себе позволить его обнять, не проводя никаких экспериментов и не прячась от пуль тех, за кем он следил.- Ох, раздавишь же,- тепло улыбнулся он, когда подруга крепко обняла его и чмокнула в щеку.- Рад тебя снова видеть, красавица.

-Ты себе не представляешь, что у нас тут творится, Джонни,- заговорила девушка, когда с приветствиями было покончено.- Ты себе даже не сможешь вообразить, какая у нас интересная работа. Кстати, ты готов к сверхурочным? У нас, знаешь ли, ненормированный день – то пусто и мы зеваем, то густо и мы носимся по всему городу, отлавливая то, что дает рифт.

-Рифт? – переспросил Джон, пытаясь одной рукой унести свой багаж, а второй – подругу, так крепко к нему прильнувшую, что со стороны могло показаться, что они пара. – Что это такое?

-Увидишь – тебе понравится,- безапелляционно заявила Гвен, таща друга вперед.- Кстати, вон моя машина. Ты сначала к нам, а потом домой или наоборот?

-Все равно, на твое усмотрение,- разрешил Джон.- Кстати, а что за капитан этот новый босс?

-О, самый лучший,- воодушевленно ответила девушка.- Тебе понравится, - пообещала она вторично.- Кстати, если сразу скажешь, что тебе что-то неприятно, будет лучше.

-Что мне может быть неприятно в работе доктора?- удивился Джон.

-Посмотришь – решишь,- пообещала Гвен, выруливая на дорогу.- Давай, сразу на работу, а? Если что не понравится, чтобы уж не заезжать домой.

Джон пожал плечами. Что ему может не понравиться?

-Главное – не нервничай,- предупредила Гвен, когда пара подходила к невзрачной двери под мостом. – Это совершенно обычное дело, если к этому привыкнуть, хотя, конечно, с непривычки может испугать. Ну… вперед!- она открыла дверь, приглашая Джона войти первым.

Будучи солдатом, Джон подсознательно встряхнулся – да, подруга не стала бы швырять его в пасть дракона, но такие слова могут и напугать.

-Я… ох-х-х…- однако же, пугаться было нечего – перед ним предстал крошечный офис турфирмы с буклетиками, плакатами, рисунками и администраторской стойкой.- Ужасно страшно,- пошутил он, обернувшись на подругу.

-Нет-нет-нет, погоди,- поторопила она, нажав какую-то кнопку.- А вот теперь можно уже начинать нервничать. Проходи.

Открывшаяся очередная дверь все так же привычно не напугала солдата, но на душе стало неприятно муторно.

Пустой коридор, лампы, еще одна дверь… круглая… дверь, которая откатилась в сторону с каким-то подозрительно-непривычным сигналом, мигая лампочками, и взгляду повидавшего войну человека открылась удивительная панорама: довольно просторное помещение с одной водонапорной трубой посередине, с теряющимся где-то в выси потолком, с кирпичными стенами, с компьютерами и…

-Добрый день,- …молодым человеком в деловом костюме-тройке, приветливо улыбнувшимся и протянувшим руку для приветствия.- Я Йанто Джонс, администратор Торчвуда. Добро пожаловать, доктор Уотсон.

-Здравствуйте,- Джон принял крепкое рукопожатие.

-У нас гости, Гвен? – раздался голос откуда-то с потолка. Джон задрал голову, силясь увидеть источник, но ничего не нашел.- Отлично. Не стесняйтесь, доктор Уотсон, располагайтесь, я спущусь через… А-а-ай! – Джон наконец увидел, откуда доносился звук и тут же отшатнулся, повалив на всякий случай Гвен и Йанто, закрывая их собой от кошмарного чудовища размером с небольшой истребитель.

Истребитель рухнул на свободную площадку, не заставленную аппаратурой, и с него скатился крепкий молодой мужчина, по-доброму скаля ровные белоснежные зубы и чуть щуря внимательные, но какие-то странноватые голубые глаза. Тем временем истребитель гаркнул на всю базу и расправил кожистые крылья, разинув немалых размеров клюв и оказавшись не истребителем, а какой-то гадиной, знакомой по учебникам истории.

-Капитан Джек Харкнесс, - представился мужчина, вытянувшись в струнку и отдав честь. Джон повторил его жест.- Не беспокойтесь, доктор, это птеродактиль,- сообщал Джек будничным тоном, как будто это самое обычное дело – вот так летать на вымерших тварях и… - Это Мавануи,- Джек любовно похлопал чудище по клюву и сунул в него целую плитку шоколада.- Да, это как бы вымерший вид, - пояснил Джек,- но опять же как бы он из параллельного мира, так что это совершенно нормально, хотя не как бы, а так оно и есть,- поправился он, снова широко улыбнувшись.- А Вы молодец, не растерялись,- похвалил он недоумевающего Джона.- Сразу чувствуется солдат. Где воевали?

-Капитан Джон Уотсон. Афганистан,- Джон на миг закрыл глаза, чтобы представить, что это просто игра разума после очередного опыта Шерлока, но недовольный клекот разрушил все мысли. Не игра, все по-настоящему. – Что оно у вас здесь делает?- он кивнул наверх, где летал птеродактиль.

-Живет,- объяснил капитан.- Куда же ее девать? У нее там гнездо. Знаете, вообще есть одна проблема, я никак не могу найти ей самца,- принялся болтать Джек.

-Стоп-стоп-стоп… - Джон поднял руки, как будто намереваясь сдаться, хотя именно этого он делать бы никогда не стал.- Гнездо? Здесь?

-Ну да,- кивнул Джек.- Да не переживайте, это нормальные вещи, стоит только к ним привыкнуть. Да, поначалу, конечно, трудновато, зато захватывающе. Кстати, Вы когда-нибудь видели пришельца?

-Эм… нет,- честно признал Джон.- Я думаю, они есть, только мы пока к ним не готовы.

-Относительно,- пожал плечами Джек, приобнимая нового сотрудника за плечи и тайком принюхиваясь.- Знаете, не все пришельцы уродливы и плохо воспитаны, среди нас встречаются красивые и галантные…

-Джек, можно тебя на минутку?- пока капитан предавался болтовне, Йанто и Гвен успели подняться в пола, отряхнуться – а что можно было ожидать от непривыкшего к таким чудесам солдата? – и приняться за работу. Вот только тон молодого администратора до странного показался Джону со знакомыми нотками.

-Иду,- улыбнулся капитан.- Гвен Вам все покажет, если Вы захотите у нас остаться. Правда же, доктор Уотсон, Вы нам очень нужны.

-Джон,- справиться с нервами стоило немалых трудов, но Джон прошел войну и соседство с Шерлоком, так что никакие динозавры и вымершие параллельные птицы ему уже не страшны.- Зовите меня просто Джон, капитан.

-Тогда я для Вас просто Джек, Джон,- доверительно шепнул капитан.

-Джек,- настойчивее позвал Йанто, – иди сюда!

-Иду,- еще один кивок в сторону и капитан легко взбежал по лестнице наверх к офису.

-Зеленоглазая змея,- фыркнула Гвен, подойдя к другу.- Не обращай внимания, он всегда такой.

-Джек?

-И он тоже. Джек, он… понимаешь, он не отсюда, он… в общем, это сложно, но прекрасно. Только не заигрывай с ним.

-Я?!- обиделся Джон.- Гвен, ты что?

-Не пойми меня неправильно, Джон, но он… в общем…

-Гей?- уже спокойно помог Джон, поняв, откуда ветер дует.

-Эм… гораздо больше. Омни. Он омнисексуал. Он может обольстить хоть кофеварку, уж поверь.

-Кофева… это у вас такие шутки?

-Ты его дружка не видел,- с глубоким вздохом ответила Гвен.- Тот запал на пуделя.

-Пуделя,- убито повторил Джон, не понимая, как реагировать на такие заявления. Казалось, вот сейчас откуда-нибудь выскочат люди с криками: «Сюрпри-и-из!» и все станет ясно, что это просто такие фокусы, но никто ниоткуда не выскакивал, шутка затягивалась до неудобной паузы.

-Не бери в голову,- Гвен обхватила его за плечи, глядя в глаза.- Джон, если ты не согласен здесь работать – это не страшно.

-Почему это не согласен?- вторично обиделся Джон.- Тут есть забавные игрушки.

-Мавануи? Нет, она живая. Джон, я не сказала тебе сразу, в общем… Торчвуд – это институт, созданный королевой Викторией. Торчвуд не подчиняется никому…

Даже после Баскервилля Джон не нервничал больше. Там хоть светящиеся кролики и галлюцинации от влияния действий слишком заигравшегося детектива Холмса-младшего, а тут птеродактили, феромоны пятьдесят первого века, капитан, который готов перетрахать всю кардиффскую бухту любого пола, любого вида и пару джипов в придачу. При этом капитан умелый руководитель, действительно военный, может быть даже действительно капитан, хотя зовут его на самом деле не Джек, а как в действительности – он никогда никому не говорил. Шерлок по сравнению с Харкнессом сразу как-то резко показался почти милым ангелочком.

В самом деле, куда уж асексуальному погруженному в свой внутренний мир и бесконечно скучающему детективу, который способен выяснить, сколько песчинок на дне океана и что ел на завтрак пилот, прилетевший из Уганды, до человека будущего, источающего такой аромат, что в джинсах становится тесно, до мужчины, который может быть, если верить сплетням Гвен, ласковым как котенок или резким и жестоким как настоящий полководец, до капитана, пережившего Вторую Мировую, бомбежки… да что там – просто до пришельца далекого мира, который не может умереть.

-В самом деле не может?- на всякий случай уточнил Джон. Гвен только кивнула. – Но… но это же…

-Невозможно? Понимаю, но на моих глазах его застрелили, а через минуту он встал как ни в чем не бывало – живой, невредимый. Джон, поверь, это все, я имею в виду все это,- она обвела руками хаб,- настоящее. И Доктор существует, и машина времени.

-Доктор? Как в сериале? Скажешь еще, что и далеки есть.

-Не знаю, как насчет далеков, но у нас в подвале содержатся уивеллы – самые настоящие пришельцы.

-И что вы с ними делаете?- по спине пробежал знакомый холодок. Мало ли, в Баскервилле светящиеся кролики, а тут светящиеся птеродактили или что похуже.- Что это вообще – уивеллы?

-Падальщики. Я покажу, если хочешь. Джон, если ты действительно готов, то… словом, нам очень нужен доктор.

-Джеку тоже?

-А ему в первую очередь. Он ищет своего Доктора. Да, сложновато вышло, верно?

Джон медленно качнул головой. Сложновато – это уживаться с то скучающим, то перевозбужденным соседом. Сложновато – это иметь дело с женщиной, поставившей на колени всю британскую нацию и самого Майкрофта. Сложновато – это понимать то, что понимает Шерлок, а увидеть пришельца, от которого одуряющее пахнет, узнать, что доисторическая жизнь живет и здравствует, понять, что мир не заканчивается войной под горячим солнцем, что война идет буквально в соседнем городе, что на этой войне бушует рифт, выплевывая пришельцев как скорлупки от семечек, понять, что… что все рвение, все знания, опыт военного, все это кому-то действительно очень нужно – это совсем другое. Это не так уж и сложно. В конце концов, на все можно найти логическое объяснение. Тот же хаунд оказался просто газом, правда с такого широкого спектра действием, что волосы встали дыбом, так что куда уж тут птеродактилям и капитану с повышенным либидо.

-Я в команде,- решил Джон.

-А-а-ах-х!- раздался томный вздох откуда-то сверху и Джон нервно дернулся.

Гвен, уже привыкшая к подобного рода спектаклям, только пожала плечами.

-Не обращай внимания, это тоже нормально.

-Это что, тоже птеродактиль? – не понял Джон.

-Это Джек,- пояснила девушка.

-Джек и птеродактиль?!- испугался Джон.

-Джек и Йанто. Йанто его страшно ревнует. Попробуй-ка быть любовником человека, который готов переспать хоть с бладхаундом.

-Ужас,- Джон нервно поежился, подумав не о капитане, а почему-то о Шерлоке и том расследовании с проектом Х.А.У.Н.Д.

День завершился довольно непривычно, хотя почти предсказуемо: Джон, пока еще не особенно разбирающийся в пришельцах и работе института, изучал документацию прежнего сотрудника, Оуэна Харпера, безвременно погибшего на задании, смотрел как Йанто ловко управляется с кофе-машиной, с папками, со стеком… со стеком?.. с какими-то гуманоидными созданиями, с секундомером… зачем ему секундомер?.. с Джеком… о, господи!.. с компьютером и снова с Джеком, а Джек в то время почему-то внимательно изучал самого Джона, хотя оно и понятно – новый человек, военный в звании капитана, доктор, который требовался институту из-за постоянных травм сотрудников, но было как-то неловко смотреть, как капитан, которому лет столько, сколько не живут, томно облизывает чувственные губы, ерошит довольно стильную прическу – ладно еще не кудри! – и вообще ведет себя как чрезмерно уверенный в своей сексуальности мужчина, отказать которому не может ни одна живая тварь, включая Мавануи… о, господи…

Под вечер рифт взбесился, выплюнув где-то на окраине пару десятков уивеллов и какую-то летающую гадость инопланетного происхождения, а пока Гвен и Йанто ловили уивеллов, на долю Джека и Джона выпала несчастливая возможность поймать это летающее.

-На шоколадку?- подколол Джон, преследуя то бегущую, то взмывающую в темное небо тварь. Джек бежал рядом, не отставая, умудряясь не запутаться в пальто... господи, у Шерлока же тоже пальто!.. при этом не сбиваясь с ритма и даже на бегу выглядя неприлично возбуждающе. Джону было не привыкать к нагрузкам, тренировка даже радовала, ощущение пусть и инопланетного, но все же оружия в ладони давало уверенность в том, что он выберется живым, вот только бы ничего не случилось. Кто этих пришельцев знает – у них характеры как у Шерлока, такие же непредсказуемые и ужасно вздорные.

-Берегись!- Джек вильнул в сторону, уходя от шипастых крыльев безглазой и даже безголовой, но ощетинившейся иглами летучей твари.- Джон, ложись!

Уотсон, не медля ни секунды, упал на землю и перекувыркнулся, паля из подобия бластера в летучего ежа, но взять проклятую упрямую тварь было сложнее, чем думали люди. Еж лишь чудом не задел плечо Джона, вонзив в землю длиннющий шип, и снова взмыл в небо, уходя к воде.

-Порядок?- Джек через секунду оказался рядом, протянув руку напарнику и поднимая того.- Нормально?

-Нормально,- кивнул Джон, изучая сосредоточенное лицо капитана.- Он летит к воде. Должно быть, это водоплавающее или водо-что-то еще.

-Это она, Джон. Бежим!- поправил Джек, убегая вперед.

Джона не надо было упрашивать – взяв низкий старт, он помчался следом, но не успел – капитан, бежавший впереди, выбежал на свободное пространство перед водным бассейном и был немедленно атакован ежом. Тем не менее, успев перехватить того за голенастую лапу, он взмыл вверх, что-то крича на незнакомом языке, и, когда пролетал над водой, довольно явственно приказал:

-Джон, стреляй!

Рука Джона не дрогнула тогда, когда грозила опасность Шерлоку, она не дрогнула и теперь – тварь пронзительно заорала, Джек отцепился и с приличной высоты плашмя ударился о воду.

Как минимум перелом, констатировал Джон, не задумавшись, бросаясь в холодную воду. Такова уж его судьба – спасать то одного умника, то другого.

Джек не показывался – видимо, потерял сознание. Может ли бессмертный человек его терять – вопрос у Джона даже не встал. Собственно, он даже думать забыл о том, что Джек бессмертен, да и не особенно-то и верил.

Вытащив бесчувственного и не подающего признаков жизни Харкнесса на сушу, дрожа от холода, доктор принялся за оказание первой помощи. Отцепил его подтяжки, порвал рубашку и проверил пульс – капитан не дышал, следовательно, наглотался воды, следовательно, требуется вентиляция легких и искусственное дыхание.

Зажав капитану нос, вдохнув в него воздух, Джон пять раз надавил на его сердце, заставляя орган ожить, но ничего не произошло. Попробовав еще, Джон вдруг ощутил, что губы, к которым он прикасался своими, оживают и даже отвечают ему, увлекая в довольно чувственный поцелуй, от которого по коже пронесся рой приятных мурашек, сладко отдаваясь в паху. Капитан окончательно повалил доктора на себя, прямо на голую грудь, целуя до головокружения и радуг перед глазами, но вот доктор отстранился, ощутив неправильность ситуации и потерю не только ориентации, но и контроля над реальностью.

-Лучше?- поинтересовался он у лежащего Харкнесса.

-Более чем,- ответил тот.- Я что-то сделал не так, Джон?

-Н-нет,- доктор качнул головой, помогая капитану подняться на ноги и стянуть тяжелое набухшее от воды пальто.- Нужно вызвать команду, найти ежа и просушиться, пока не схватили пневмонию.

-Еж рассыпался на простейших,- подрагивая то ли от холода, то ли от возбуждения ответил Джек.- А вот просохнуть точно нужно.

Он откинул крышку на своем широком браслете и ввел какой-то код.

-Йанто и Гвен приедут через десять минут,- сообщил он после непродолжительного времени, глядя на доктора.- Иди сюда, пока не замерз насмерть,- пригласил он.- Я быстро восстанавливаю тепло.

-Хочешь высушить мне одежду?- с неясной тревогой спросил Джон.

-Джон, это нормальная физиологическая реакция, ты же доктор,- бесконечно терпеливо объяснил Харкнесс.

-Ты про секс-меньшинства? Я знаю, у меня сестра лесбиянка.

-Тогда что я сделал не так, что тебя напугало? Слишком резко начал?

-Ты… м-м-м… нет, просто… - отчаянные голубые глаза мужчины на какой-то миг напомнили Джону светло-серые другого, сидящего у камина, дрожащего от злости к себе после дела на базе Баскервилль. Шерлок тогда был напуган, очень напуган и очень зол на свое тело, которое его предало и выдало тремор рук и злые слезы страха. Теперь же в почти такой же ситуации находился сам Джон – напуганный тем, что не понимал, тем, что произошло и… черт бы драл его тело, которое точно так же предавало его. Было не страшно, было слишком хорошо, слишком приятно под уверенными губами Джека и именно это злило, пугало… ведь Джон не гей. Тот экспериментальный поцелуй Шерлока был всего лишь игрой, но Харкнесс играть в чувства не умел – это был настоящий хищник, знающий цену и берущий то, что пожелает. Как лед и пламя, Шерлок и Джек были прямыми противоположностями друг другу. Равнодушно относившийся к радостям плоти Шерлок - знающий толк в сексе Джек, то скучающий, то взбудораженный Шерлок – то решительный, страстный Джек. Одна крайность сменила другую, а посередине оказался Джон. Опять. – Джек, у тебя есть Йанто,- вышло до смешного жалко, нелепо – как можно говорить о верности бессмертному человеку с потребностями нимфоманки?

-Джон, я понял, не продолжай,- Джек на удивление не стал развивать тему, тем более не стал убеждать, что это случайность, что он любит и верен только Йанто. В этом Джек был похож на Шерлока – они оба не видели смысла врать самим себе. – Если ты решишь…

-…уйти? Нет, не решу.

-Хорошо.

Разговор зашел в тупик, а между тем было чертовски холодно.

-Можем побегать,- предложил Джек.- Серьезно, побегать, подраться, пообниматься… шучу.

-Набегались уже,- решил Джон, почему-то продолжая думать о Шерлоке. Как он там? Не взорвал ли квартиру и миссис Хадсон? Не убил ли своего дорогого братца от очередного порыва эмоций? Не врезал ли Андерсону? Не нагрубил ли Лестрейду? Не довел ли до слез Салли, Молли или кого-то еще? С него станется.

Когда подъехал джип с Гвен и Йанто, Джек и Джон увлеченно грелись, полушутливо-полусерьезно занимаясь борьбой.

В какой-то момент мужчины вдруг поняли, что у них все же есть нечто свое, общее, роднящее их - война, служба, борьба, смерти коллег и подчиненных, взрывы бомб, свист пуль. Наверное, поэтому они предпочли выпустить пар как солдаты, а не как парочка голубков.

Да и Йанто все же спокойнее.

Уже неделю спустя Джон был готов буквально ко всему: от нашествия уивеллов до чесотки, от приступа хандры Джека до его же томных вздохов и голой задницы. На задницы Джон насмотрелся в таком количестве, что у него уже выработался условный рефлекс – если появлялся Джек, лучше было смотреть в другую сторону. Да и потом… однажды он уже увидел действительно сногсшибательную задницу, плавные линии спины, длинную шею и симпатичные впадинки там, где им богом отведено. Правда, Джон не горел желанием все это видеть, но старший брат обладателя симпатичной задницы решил явить оную не только пред светлы очи Джона, но и как вероятно, всего Букингемского дворца. И вообще, у Джона сложилось впечатление, что Майкрофт специально проделал эту штуку, намереваясь свести своего шебутного, гениального, но одинокого младшенького с кем-то, кто мог бы его хоть как-то приструнить в лице Джона Хемиша Уотсона, которому сия вышеозначенная задница и была представлена для вынесения по оной окончательного вердикта.

И хотя Джон по долгу службы насмотрелся всяких задниц, вот эта отдельно взятая намертво впаялась в его подсознание и временами снилась в кошмарах.

Йанто успокоился, найдя утешение в том, что Джон все-таки больше по девушкам, но тем не менее нервно озирался, когда его капитан подходил к доктору близко и внезапно возлюбил осмотры после каждого дела.

В очередной раз выпроваживая Джека из смотровой, Джон все чаще вспоминал упрямого, вздорного, но почему-то такого родного Шерлока. Его-то заставить что-либо сделать было почти невозможно – ни поставить градусник, ни сделать укол, а Джеку, казалось, нравилось все, и ставить можно было что угодно и куда угодно. Особенно ректально и потолще.

-Джек, но это просто заноза!- воскликнул Джон, увидев перед собой протянутую длань капитана, в указательном пальце которой торчала внушительная заноза.- Где только посадил?

Капитан скромно умолчал, вспомнив упоительную ночь в доме Йанто и его не вовремя развалившийся стул.

-Джек, ты точно простудил горло или симулируешь? Ты же бессмертный, как ты можешь болеть?

Капитан молчал еще скромнее, вспоминая игры в морозильнике.

-Джек, у тебя не может быть воспаления простаты, ты тренируешь ее… довольно часто, разве нет?

Капитан… просто молчал, страдая от непонимания своих чувств.

Еще через две недели около торгового центра Миллениум появилась черная представительская машина. Джек заинтересованно приподнял брови и почти по-кошачьи облизнулся, Гвен страдальчески закатила глаза, Йанто нахмурился, а Джон помертвел – какого черта в Кардиффе делать Холмсу-старшему?

-Тебе знаком этот красавец? – кивнул Джек на монитор.

-Более чем, долго объяснять,- проворчал Джон.- Не против, если я ненадолго поднимусь?

-Нет, конечно, иди,- разрешил капитан.- М-м-м, какие покрышки!- донеслось ему в спину.

Такта доктора хватило, чтобы не выяснить, что именно капитан имел в виду – хотел ли он иметь такую машину или же просто хотел бы ее иметь?

Антея довольно привычно стояла около Ягуара и, увидев Джона, приветливо улыбнулась.

-Присаживайтесь, мистер Уотсон,- пригласила она в нутро черного хищного зверя. Капитан в хабе перевозбудившись наверное снова зажал Йанто, подумал Джон.

-Доктор Уотсон,- старший Холмс чуть склонил голову при виде Джона.- Вижу, Вы в добром здравии.

-И Вам не болеть, мистер Холмс,- устало ответил Джон.- Чем обязан опять?

-К чему этот тон, доктор?- поморщился Майкрофт.- У Вас новая работа, новая команда, новый руководитель, интересные дела…

-Скажите еще, что Вы это мне подстроили,- вздохнул Джон, заранее зная ответ. Майкрофт чуть улыбнулся.

-Вы слишком напряжены, доктор. Рифт шалит или капитан?

-Вы и об этом знаете,- заметил Джон. Настроение упало до минусовой отметки.

-Моя обязанность знать все, что творится в стране, доктор. Между тем, я здесь проездом…

-Ну, конечно,- проворчал Джон едва слышно.

-…и решил заехать навестить Вас,- тактично «не услышал» Майкрофт.

-И что на этот раз? Снова теракты или Шерлок спер больше, чем пепельницу?

-Ах, оставьте, доктор!- явственнее поморщился Майкрофт. Зонт сердито стукнул в пол машины.- Впрочем, да, Вы правы, дело в моем младшем брате.

-И что с ним?- Джон очень постарался, чтобы в его голосе не была заметна неприкрытая тревога.- Он в порядке?

-Впервые, доктор, я не знаю, что ответить. Такое со мной никогда не происходило. Видите ли, Шерлок увлекся.

-Чем?

-Кем. Женщиной.

Джон едва не открыл рот.

-Это удивительно? Я думал, Вы первый должны прыгать до потолка, разве нет?

-Помилуйте, я не люблю лишние телодвижения и прыжки мне не к лицу. Шерлок увлекся Женщиной,- британскому правительству каким-то неуловимым образом удалось выделить последнее слово.

-Что, Той Женщиной? – не поверил Джон.- Ирэн Адлер? Но Вы же сказали, что она мертва!

Майкрофт глубоко вздохнул.

-Поверьте, так было бы гораздо проще в данной ситуации, но, увы, мисс Адлер живее всех живых благодаря моему брату.

-И что? Он увлекся садо-мазо? – пошутил Джон, но глаза старшего Холмса предостерегающе полыхнули огнем и Джон осекся.- Что, правда?

-Вы оставили ему записку прежде чем ушли, он проанализировал ее и пришел к выводу, что познать чувства в одиночку он не способен – Вы же понимаете, как бывает сложно держать все под контролем, так что Шерлок решил воспользоваться услугами той, кто в чувствах знает толк.

-Но Ирэн…

-Обучает его чувствам и чувственности.

-Они спят?

-Боже упаси!- искренне возмутился Майкрофт, едва не подпрыгнув, но вовремя вспомнив, что британскому правительству не к лицу прыжки и ужимки.- Он играет с чувствами как с конструктором и я, откровенно говоря, знать не желаю, до чего он может доиграться.

-А если бы это была другая женщина? Допустим, Молли Хупер.

-Джон, - коротко прервал рассуждения Майкрофт.

В этом коротком слове человек смог выдать полную гамму эмоций: от презрения до скуки, от страха до любви к брату и еще полсотни производных.

-Ну да,- горько вздохнул Джон.- И что вы предлагаете, ехать обратно и вытаскивать его из лап этой женщины?

-Я компенсирую потерю заработной платы в Торчвуде,- Майкрофт взглянул на кончики своих холеных ногтей.

-Последний вопрос, мистер Холмс,- потребовал Джон и Майкрофт поднял на него глаза.- Почему я? Почему из всех людей вы просите… или…не знаю… требуете, именно меня? Почему Вы сами не вышвырнете Ирэн подальше?

-Вы умный человек, мистер Уотсон, вы сами все прекрасно понимаете,- ответил Холмс.- Потому что это Шерлок.

-Да, это сразу как-то все объяснило,- тяжко вздохнул Джон, ощущая себе Христом-спасителем, на чьих плечах повис крест заботы об эксцентричном гении.

-Желательно, чтобы Вы выезжали немедленно,- холодно попросил Майкрофт.

-И бросить команду, которая на меня рассчитывает? Я человек слова, мистер Холмс, я так не поступаю.

-Хорошо,- коротко бросил Майкрофт.- Не смею Вас задерживать.

Джон открыл дверь и вышел из машины.

-Чертов Шерлок, чертов Лондон, чертов выбор… черт бы все побрал,- выругался доктор, направляясь к хабу. Спускаться через невидимый лифт его не заставили даже добрые подколки Джека.

-До свидания, - раздался голос Антеи и, как понял Джон, она-то как раз не боялась ни лифтов, ни птеродактилей, ни Джека, ни кого-то еще.

-И Вы тоже? – не стал уточнять Джон, с глухой тоской кивнув на стаканчики с кофе в ее руках.

-Йанто готовит вкуснейший кофе, мистер Уотсон,- пояснила девушка.

-И он Ваш дальний родственник?

-Гвен Купер – моя троюродная сестра,- не стала утаивать Антея.- До свидания, доктор,- и села в машину, тут же отъехавшую от хаба и покатившую прямой дорогой в Лондон.

-Как вы мне все надоели!- сообщил Джон небу, задрав голову.- Как я от вас всех устал.

Капитан, как оказалось, прекрасно знавший Холмса-старшего, оскорбился – только-только получили доктора, солдата, преданного делу человека, и на тебе – опять он уходит!

Йанто, несмотря на некую ревность, так же повесил нос, а Гвен и вовсе заплакала.

-Может, как все уладишь, вернешься? Будем гонять уивеллов, будем слушать музыку на полную громкость, есть пиццу, а?

-Не знаю, подруга, - честно ответил Джон.- Шерлок мой друг, он сумасбродный гений, но человек неплохой.

-Ты говорил, он асексуал? – спросила Гвен. При этих словах в глазах капитана зажегся огонек любопытства.

-Правда? – вдруг поинтересовался тот.- Что, серьезно – ни разу? Ни одного раза?

Джон пожал плечами. Теперь-то кто его знает, может быть Ирэн его сделала гуру секса – она может. На душе стало паршиво и почему-то проснулась ревность. Отчасти профессиональная, отчасти вполне человеческая. Чего это какая-то женщина, даже будь она трижды доминой, смеет лапать задницу Шерлока?

-Мне надо ехать,- глухо произнес он, стараясь не глядеть ни на ожившего Джека, зачем-то умчавшегося к компьютерам, ни на поникшего Йанто, прекрасно понявшего, зачем его капитан туда понесся, ни тем более на подругу. – Я не могу его бросить.

-Береги себя,- Йанто положил руку на плечо Джона и чуть стиснул пальцы.- Тебе это необходимо, ты же знаешь.

-О, Джонни,- Гвен шмыгнула носом и обняла друга.- Я провожу?

-Я возьму такси, это не проблема,- Джон еще тяжелее вздохнул, представив себе зареванную подругу, ведущую машину до вокзала, Ирэн, издевающуюся над Шерлоком и самого Шерлока, подвергающегося издевательствам Ирэн. – Ну… я пошел…

-Удачи!- прозвучали два голоса. Третий был страшно занят у компьютеров.

Явившись на Бейкер-стрит 221В, Джон готов был к чему угодно, хоть даже к тому, что самой улицы могло уже не быть, но дверь в квартиру была заперта, а из спальни самого Джона доносились настолько странные звуки, что у Джона потемнело в глазах. Что там с Шерлоком делают, если он так стонет?

Вооружившись пистолетом, Джон взлетел наверх и пинком выбил дверь.

-Всем стоять! Опустить оружие! – рявкнул он, напугав полуголую женщину с поднятым стеком, полуголого мужчину, привязанного к кровати, с кляпом во рту и слезами на глазах.- Как вы меня раздражаете оба,- прорычал Джон, не в силах больше выносить издевательств над своими нервами.- Вон отсюда!- повторно рявкнул он на Ирэн, от неожиданности даже выронившую стек и засмущавшуюся своей наготе, чего с ней сроду не происходило.- Лежать! – в третий раз рявкнул он на Шерлока, дернувшегося на кровати и замычавшего. Что больше хотелось самому Джону, так либо убить кого-нибудь, либо завалить кого-нибудь, хотя был третий, самый желанный вариант. И тем не менее надо было восстановить поруганную честь его кровати.

-Джон, я только дала ему то, что он хотел,- залепетала Адлер, уже стоя на лестнице.

-Ты с ним?..- задохнулся злющий Джон.

-Мы с ним…- договорить женщина не смогла, увидев в глазах милейшего доктора самую настоящую животную ярость солдата, готового убивать.- Провожать не надо,- быстро проговорила она, сбегая по ступенькам вниз.

-Я заставлю тебя почувствовать то, что я так давно хотел!- проорал доведенный до бешенства Джон, снова пинком открыв дверь своей комнаты.- Я дам тебе то, что ты так упорно не желаешь принимать!

Шерлок на всякий случай поерзал на кровати и поднял голову – в прозрачно-серых глазах стояли слезы невинного ребенка, ноздри раздувались, кудри разметались и терпение Джона кончилось.

Он сгреб Шерлока за волосы и дернул на себя – Шерлок только шире распахнул глаза.

-Ты получишь то, что заслужил, а я получу то, чего давно хотел,- произнес он угрожающим тоном, после чего отпустил волосы друга и вышел из комнаты, на прощание хлопнув дверью так, что едва не отлетели обои от стен.

Конечно, Джон любил Шерлока, любил как друга, как соседа, может быть даже как человека, но больше всего Джон любил тишину и покой. Справедливо рассудив, что эта ситуация – рай божий, Джон спустился вниз, одновременно выполнив оба обещания: дав Шерлоку то, чего он хотел, а именно – мучений и всех прочувствываемых эмоций, а себе желанной тишины, когда Шерлок дома, но он спокоен как во сне.

Больше всего Джон хотел на данный момент поесть, выпить чаю и отдохнуть с дороги, наслаждаясь тишиной.

Шерлок связан, так что на ближайшие часов пять в доме да воцарится блаженная тишина и нега.

Наверху как-то подозрительно шебуршились.

Джон, проспавший всего три часа, поднялся и прислушался – наверху не просто шебуршились, а постанывали, чем-то скрежетали и очень подозрительно знакомо вздыхали. Этого Джон стерпеть не мог – поднявшись в свою комнату, для безопасности себя и Шерлока вооружившись пистолетом, Джон повторил подвиг с открыванием двери пинком и остолбенел: на его кровати, на его привязанном, обездвиженном, с кляпом во рту, со слезами на глазах и задорными ангельскими кудряшками Шерлоке восседал…

-Джек, какого черта ты тут делаешь?!- завопил Джон, прицелившись в развратника.

-Джон, ты не понимаешь,- горячо заговорил капитан, даже не делая попытки слезть со спины Шерлока, бестолково барахтавшегося под ним и отчаянно скулившего,- это же Шерлок Холмс!

-И что? – Джон не стал снимать капитана с мушки, помня его нездоровые пристрастия даже к джипам и будильникам, не говоря уже об упругих мужских задницах.- Джек, по-хорошему прошу, слезь с моего друга!

Капитан медленно стек на пол, незаметно огладив задницу молодого мужчины под собой, отчего Шерлок взвыл и дернулся, и встал перед Джоном во всей красе.

-Ты же не станешь отрицать, что я опытен и могу возбудить даже асексуала?- поинтересовался Харкнесс, разведя руками, ничуть не стесняясь наготы. Шерлок, не имеющий возможности выразить словами все то, что успел подумать о голых мужиках на себе, многозначительно промычал, для верности подкрепив изъяснения зверским взглядом заплаканных глаз, что в таком гремучем коктейле смотрелось одновременно трогательно, сексуально и возбуждающе, отчего Шерлока хотелось обнять, погладить, а потом над ним надругаться…

-Не стану, но не порти мне друга,- согласился Джон, целясь в бывшего начальника.- Джек, не заставляй меня убивать тебя, пожалуйста.

-Так я же не умру,- удивился капитан.

-У Шерлока тонкая душевная организация,- пояснил Джон, кивнув на друга, закатившего глаза и мысленно обещающего соседу все казни египетские и одну чисто еврейскую, согласно которой маленьким мальчиками делают определенную процедуру на пенисе.

-Уверен, я смогу его утешить,- капитан повернулся, наклонился и коснулся темных кудрей детектива.

-Джек, отойди от него!- возмутился Джон, убрав пистолет и руками оттаскивая красавца инопланетного происхождения от второго красавца, вполне земного, которому класть было на всех красавцев внеземных, а так же идиотов-соседов, старшего брата, одного патологоанатома, всех криминалистов, кого-то по имени Грегори, мамочку, британскую корону и все соседние государства. Шерлоку хотелось отвязаться, смертельно на всех обидеться, найти Ирэн и вернуть той стек, позабытый ею при виде озлобленного Джона, завершить триста девяносто девятый эксперимент с пеплом от сожжения белой летучей мыши, выпить чаю и, наконец, подраться с Джоном. Что бы доблестный детектив сделал дальше, этого он пока не придумал – ему снова помешали.

Пока Джек и Джон препирались, причем капитан Харкнесс только лениво отмахивался, стараясь побольше покрасоваться мускулистым телом перед пленником наручников, веревок и кляпа, в комнате раздался скрежещущий звук.

-Ну что опять?- с обреченным видом великомученика всплеснул руками Джон.

-Доктор!- завопил Джек, забыв – или сделав вид, что забыл – про свою наготу.

-Какой доктор?- послушно спросил Джон, подвинув капитана и подойдя к Шерлоку. Все-таки он связан, беспомощен, его надо защитить.

-Мой Доктор!- завопил Джек еще громче.

«Психиатр?»- довольно красноречиво выразил мысль взглядом Шерлок.

-Боже мой, это же он!- взвизгнула рыжеволосая пышнотелая красотка в белом подвенечном платье, выскочившая из синей полицейской будки и рванувшая прямо к до смерти перепугавшемуся Шерлоку, которого уже начало трясти от страха как тогда, после Баскервилля и всех светящихся Бубенчиков.

-Донна,- из будки вывалился растрепанный худой мужчина в коричневом костюме, не успевший ухватить свою спутницу.- Донна, ради бога, это же параллельный мир!

-Доктор, отстань, ты ничего не понимаешь, - напутствовала леди, пытаясь добраться до желанного тела, но найдя существенную преграду в лице решительно настроенного Джона Уотсона.- Шерлок!- ее глаза зажглись адским пламенем.- Боже мой, это же сам Шерлок Холмс! Я столько о тебе читала, дорогуша! Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сходить на свидание, милый? О, я же не представилась – я Донна Ноубл, лучшая секретарша в Чизвике, сто слов в минуту,- она быстро-быстро повертела пальцами прямо перед носом доктора.- Так что ты скажешь? Мужчина, отойдите, в конце концов,- совершенно другим тоном добавила она Джону.- Вы что, не видите, я собираюсь устроить свою личную семейную жизнь.

-Доктор!- орал оглушенный от счастья Джек, порываясь обнять худощавого типа.

-Джек, не надо, ну пожалуйста,- умолял коричневый лохматый.- Джек, не… Нет, Джек, не надо меня обнимать… Джек, не надо целовать. Джек… мф-ф-ф…

Шерлок, не выдержав такого дурдома, свалился в обморок.

-Какой он хорошенький!- стонала влюбленная Донна, не сводя глаз с обнаженной спины Холмса.

-Как я рад!- стонал Джек, тиская худого человека.

-О, пурпурные дрази и все их прародители,- стонал полузадушенный, зацелованный Доктор в объятиях голого Джека.

-Да что же это такое-то, а?- стонал едва сдерживающий Донну Джон.

-Кхм,- раздался удивленный возглас от двери и все катавасия разом прекратилась.- Могу я поинтересоваться, что здесь происходит?- спросил единственный невозмутимый человек во всей Великобритании и всех параллельних миров разом.

-Б-боже мой,- ахнула Донна, подобрав подол белого платья и круто развернувшись.- Доктор, ты только посмотри, Какой Мужчина!- с придыханием выдала она.

Майкрофт приподнял бровь ровно на полдюйма, а вслед на ней и зонт, решив, что его безопасности явно угрожают нервные невесты, невесть откуда взявшиеся в спальне соседа его младшего, полуголого, бессознательного, прикованного к кровати вышеозначенного соседа, связанного брата почему-то с кляпом во рту и валяющимся рядом с кроватью стеком.

-Джек, пусти меня,- вырвался Доктор из объятий голого капитана – Майкрофт проследил все линии торса Джека, его открытую развратную улыбку, перевел взгляд на брата, соединил все детали головоломки и пришел к выводу, что инопланетянин все же не успел добраться до Шерлока, иначе тот бы уже да-а-авно перестал быть и девственником, и асексуалом, и относительно нормальным, и уж тем более одиноким мужчиной.- Майкрофт? Майкрофт Холмс? Донна, спокойнее, не трогай, пожалуйста, британское правительство,- строго одернул он рыжую спутницу, порывавшуюся добраться до тыла Холмса-старшего и до прочих стратегически важных и совершенно неприкосновенных частей его тела.

-С кем имею честь беседовать? – холодно поинтересовался Майкрофт, следя за нехорошо облизнувшимся и подмигнувшим ему Джеком.- Капитан, Вы что здесь забыли?

-Привет, Майки,- последний упер руку в крутое бедро и улыбнулся так призывно, что у надежды всея Британии разом заныли даже залеченные зубы – Джек никогда и ничего просто так не говорил, не делал и даже не думал. – Рад тебя видеть.

-Непередаваемо счастлив,- еще холоднее ответствовал Майкрофт.

-Я Доктор,- представился Доктор, закрывая чиновника собой от покушения на его неприкосновенность, тыл и прочие важные части тела.- Донна, перестань, пожалуйста. Мы скоро полетим на планету на шопинг, если будешь себя хорошо вести и не будешь ничего трогать.

-Фи, какой ты зануда, марсианский мальчик,- обиделась женщина, пожирая хладнокровного Майкрофта, переводившего взгляд то на Доктора, то на Джека, пославшего ему воздушный поцелуй и томно облизнувшего верхнюю губу.

-Доктор? – уточнил Майкрофт, проанализировав возможность допуска незнакомого пришельца к бессознательному брату.- Думаю, мы можем обойтись без вас.

-Вы не представляете, что я сейчас подумал,- решительно заявил капитан, оглянувшись на Шерлока, переведя взгляд на Майкрофта и, дернув бровями, кивнувшего голодный взгляд на задницу Джона.

-Джек, не сейчас!- одновременно поморщились Доктор и Майкрофт.

Джон лишь стиснул зубы.

-Вы можете уйти?- терпеливо, но грозно приказал он всей команде.- И уберите ЭТО! – потребовал он, ткнув на синюю полицейскую будку.

-О, простите, мы, наверное, в самом деле пойдем,- Доктор затащил упирающуюся Донну в будку, схватил за руку довольного собой, жизнью, всеми людьми Земли, двумя Холмсами, одним доктором и одним Доктором Джека, придав ему ускорение туда же, и будка, загудев, начала пропадать.

-Думаю, нужно пригласить доктора,- задумчиво сообщил Майкрофт, приложив палец к губам и глядя на младшего брата, все так же находившегося в стадии глубокой отключки.

-Я доктор,- обиделся Джон.

-Думаю, после пережитого, ему потребуется больше, чем просто военный доктор,- заметил Майкрофт.- Думаю, его нужно показать лучшему диагносту.

-Для чего?- не понял Джон, решивший, что одного Шерлока он не отпустит даже с его старшим братом. Тем более с его старшим братом!

-Для восстановления душевного равновесия и повышения деятельности,- бросил Майкрофт, достав мобильник и послав кому-то смс.- У нас в городе как раз съезд лучших докторов мира, думаю, это будет не лишним.

Шерлок, помещенный в отдельную палату Бартса, освобожденный от веревок, наручников и кляпа, очнулся и два часа так виртуозно ругался на всех языках мира, что Джон не выдержал и вышел, оставив совершенно вышедшего из себя друга наедине с небритым типом в мятой рубашке и с тростью в руке.

-А он не идиот,- услышал он единственную фразу от небритого типа, с восхищением слушавшего трехсот восьмидесяти восьмое ругательство на мандаринском диалекте.

-О, господи,- устало вздохнул приятный, чуть косящий на один глаз друг небритого типа.- Хаус нашел новую игрушку.

-Джон Уотсон,- протянул руку Джон.

-Джеймс Уилсон,- принял рукопожатие тот.- Вы друг этого молодого человека?

-А Вы с этим доктором друзья?

-Вы себе не представляете, как с ним сложно, - пожаловался несчастно выглядящий Уилсон новому знакомому.- Хаус совершенно распоясался.

-Вы мне говорите,- горько вздохнул Джон.- Шерлок иногда ведет себя как избалованный ребенок.

Мужчины переглянулись с одинаково обреченным видом, в котором была и самопожертвенность ради блага друга, и братская любовь, и что-то гораздо глубже, и что-то еще глубже, после чего одновременно взглянули на палату, где почему-то стало громче в два раза, потому как в ней переругивались уже двое, причем на древнем хиндустани, вздохнули и…

-Может, кофе?- первым спросил Джон.

-Можно,- согласился Уилсон.- Все равно он оттуда не выйдет раньше, чем не изучит новый эксперимент.

Джон вдруг ощутил себя не таким одиноким.

Вытянув длинные ноги в кроссовках прямо на больничное одеяло, лежа рядом с расслабившимся молодым мужчиной, с наслаждением затягиваясь сигарой и угостив нового знакомого второй, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол и ничуть об этом не беспокоясь, Хаус слушал увлекательные рассказы об исследовании пепла, криминальных происшествий, жалобы на людей-идиотов, криминалистов-идиотов, зануду-брата, лучшего друга, в целом тоже идиота, но почему-то настолько близкого, что с ним было комфортно быть рядом, про ненужность половых актов, вредных для умственной деятельности, про свою асексуальную жизнь и непонимание этого выбора со стороны всех, кроме брата и лучшего друга, про Баскервилль и Адлер, про Мориарти и Лейстрейда, про всех надоедливых женщин и всех прочих людей, рассказывал новому другу свои истории про идиотов-пациентов, которые всегда лгут, про идиотов-родственников, которые тоже всегда лгут, про лучшего друга, который в целом идиот, потому что слишком добр к идиотам-пациентам, про коматозников, у которых здорово смотреть кабельное, про викодин, больную ногу, декольте Кадди, проституток и…

Оба гения были совершенно счастливы.


End file.
